The Final Challenge
by Fear The Pika
Summary: Gold has beaten the Pokemon League, but he's now facing the most powerful trainer there is: Red. Already down to his last Pokemon, can Gold impress Red enough to earn a rematch later? *Edited: Now in present tense!*


Hey everyone! So, I redrafted this, it's now in present tense with a couple minor changes. R&R please, and enjoy.

* * *

**The Final Challenge**

_Far to the west of Johto, in the frigid heights of Mt. Silver, lies one last obstacle every trainer tries to overcome; an ultimatum that has yet to be conquered. Here far from comfort, far from civilized life, the hardest fight for victory, for self-discipline, for survival._

This is where Gold stands. Next to him, the true champion of the Pokémon League: Red. What was happening? He had beaten the Pokémon league, but now he could not beat its champion?

Gold is sweating like he has been battling for hours, but in reality it had only been about ten minutes. Five of Gold's Pokémon were called out in turn, and all five had gone down in one attack, each without the chance to retaliate. Red only used his first Pokémon: a Pikachu. Gold shivers, but not from the cold. Finally he has a real challenge, a reason for training again. Gold's face is flushed with excitement, but save disinterest, Red shows no emotion. Throughout the battle, he only whispered five words- five commands- to his Pikachu.

Gold grits his teeth. He is determined to make Red see that a rematch is worth the silent trainer's time, his last Pokémon will make sure of that. A flash of light fills the sky, followed by a burst of heat that melts the snow around her feet. Gold's Flareon appears with a roar, tensed for battle.

Flare is the first Pokémon that he received, a gift from his mother. For eleven years they trained together, both hoping to defeat the Pokémon League. Evolving into a Flareon was Flare's choice when presented with all the options she could take, preferring the raw power of flame. Gold knows that she will not let him down.

"Flare, let's show him what we're made of!" Gold shouts, ready for the fight.

"Thunder," Red whispers.

The Pikachu starts to charge up power. Electricity crackles through the air, raising the hairs on Gold's neck. Then, with a cry, Pika releases the attack with a mighty flash of yellow sending the electricity into the clouds. Gold's eyes widen. Red had commanded Thunderbolt before, but not Thunder; Thunder can take Flare down in one massive blast.

"Flare, Quick Attack!"

Flare accelerates from standing position to a flat out run and narrowly avoids the blinding cascade of electricity striking where she had stood moments before. Even so, Flare takes damage, receiving a small dose of the voltage that had nearly hit her. That attack was fast! And the power! All of the snow had melted and a black crater blemishes the ground. Gold clenches his fist. Flare was lucky to have avoided paralysis; any more carelessness could cost them the battle.

"Iron Tail, Pika."

With a speed matching the Flareon's oncoming attack, Pika spins around and batsFlare aside with a white, glowing, rock-hard tail, avoiding any incoming damage. Gold sees that Flare is tiring quickly.Her breaths arejagged and her earsareat the side of her head. Should he stop while Flare was relatively unhurt, or could she take enough to heal a little?

"Flare, use Wish, then use Protect at anything Pika throws at you!"

"Pika, Quick Attack."

Closing her eyes, the tired Flareon beginsusing the move, finishing it just as she is knocked backward by Pika. Now barely able to lift herself off of the ground, Flare waits for the next attack, ready to use Protect. Likewise, Gold waits for Red's next command.

"Rain Dance."

"Fire Fang!" Gold calls, desperation in his voice. A rainstorm from a Rain Dance could last for ten minutes, severely weakening Flare's attacks. He has to stop it.

Flare darts forward, despite her weakened condition, fangs coated with blue flames. Was that an impressed look on Red's face? Blue fire was a sign of years-usually around twenty- of training. To achieve it at the age of sixteen was unheard of. But then Gold has to turn his gaze back to the battle, just in time to see Pika flinch from the jaws that clamp down on his tail.

"Thunderbolt."

Again comes the lightning-quick command, and Gold barely has time to shout out the order to use Protect to his own Pokémon. The Flareon manages to dodge, but only just. The amber energy bounces off of the blue shield that Flare erected, melting the newly formed ice on the ground and bouncing away into the swirling white clouds sky. Gold covers his eyes until the attack ended, but Red does not flinch. When Gold can finally see again, Flare is standing back from Pika, just in front of Red. Gold assumes since she looks much better than before that the Wish has finally restored her health.

"Flare, use Dig!"

"Dig, Pika."

With a shower of dirt, both Pokémon disappear, vanishing in seconds. Gold clenches his fists, surprised that Red's Pikachu canuse a Ground type move. If Red issurprised by Flare's attack, he does not show it. Then Gold shouts a command that changesRed's perpetual look of indifference.

"Flare, use Overheat in Pika's hole!"

"Pika, get out of there!"

But the two holes had crossed; a pillar of white, blue-banded fire eruptsout of both tunnels, tearing the clouds apart with an angry hiss. Pika shoots out of the hole, borne aloft by the flame. With a resounding smack, Pika lands on the quickly-forming ice at Red's feet. Crouching, Red starts to check on Pika, but the Pikachu stands, if somewhat shakily.

"You have enough for a few more attacks, Pika? I know that you're out of electricity, and we can fix that, but only if you want to. "

Pika nods just as Flare leaps out of her hole. Gold can feel the tension in the air as Pika, battered and burned, staresdown Flare. Both Pokémon are panting hard: a signal that the end of the battle is near.

"Pika, Grass Knot, then use Charge."

Flare criesout as thick vines sprout from the ground, ensnaring her and binding her feet.

"Flare use Flamethrower!" Gold cries, shielding his eyes as Pika begins to glow. Jets of flame shoot from Flare's mouth, but the knotted vines refuse to burn. Lightning rainsdown from the sky with resounding cracks, striking Pika time after time, forcing itself into his tiny body as he screams with each strike.

Gold's eyes grow wide and he changes tactics, screaming at Flare to bite her way free with Fire Fang. But again the green vines resist the attack, leaving the Flareon tied to the ground as Pika absorbs more and more power with each lightning bolt that strikes him.

Finally, after what seemslike an eternity, the lightning stops, leaving Pika shining bright enough to illuminate the entire mountainside. With the restored power, Pika stands straighter, no longer suffering from electrical fatigue. Gold knows that it is over, but wonders if he should go down fighting, or if he should run away.

"Pika, Volt Tackle."

If possible, Pika shines even greater than before, creating a cocoon of crackling electricity around himself. He starts to sprint forward, preparing to make contact with the cowering Flareon.

"Flare, return now..."

Gold sighsas the beam of red light from his Poké Ball makes contact with Flare, saving her from the incoming Volt Tackle just before it hits. Pika, now with no target, jumps far over Gold's head, does a back-flip off the wall and lands in front of Red once more, on the brink of collapsing. Silently, Red returns Pika to his Poké Ball; there is no need for words. Pika knows that he has done well.

Tears well up in Gold's eyes as he turns away from the battle field- the place where he lost. Why was he such a coward? A battle with the best trainer in the world, but he ruins any chance of a rematch by not acting like a man and sticking it out.

_But no, that's not right. I'm not the one taking the hits, Flare is! She trusts me to make the right decisions; pointlessly risking her life would be betraying her. Red can go hug a Magmortar if he wants me to do that._

Gold swipes his tears away angrily, betraying his true feelings, despite what he tells himself. It is time to leave this desolate place, time to leave the lonely trainer who stands here. But as Gold starts his lonely walk down the mountain, fishing through his bag for the maximum strength repel that he had bought, a hand on his shoulder stops him. Right behind him, Red stands with a smile on his face, hand outstretched. Gold stares in shock for a moment. Then he firmly shakes the proffered hand. Gold would have his rematch, even if he has to train some more. And when the time comes, Gold knows that he will give Red the match of a lifetime.

Far to the west of Johto, in the frigid heights of Mt. Silver, lies one last obstacle every trainer tries to overcome; an ultimatum that has yet to be conquered. Here far from comfort, far from civilized life,the hardest fight for victory, for self-discipline, for survival. Here Red waits at the top of the wildest place known to man: to pose as the ultimate challenge for any trainer who can reach him. To weed out the good trainers from the bad.


End file.
